The Farmer & The Breeder
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Raguna receives a letter from his friend, the breeder, Rena. When he goes to help her with her new monsters, can he tell her how he feels? RagunaxOc


**This takes place in Rune Factory Frontier. Be gentle, please?**

**Anyway, I do not own Rune Factory Frontier, but only my Ocs are mine!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"There's a letter with your name on it, Raguna!" Annette said one morning, giving the brunette boy a letter.

Smiling as he took the letter from her hands, Raguna said, "Thanks, Annette. Still being chased by monsters?"

Annette let out a huff. "Of course, I still don't know why I am the only one who is being chased by monsters. I always have to find myself running faster than I should away from them. The Woolies I can handle, but other than that I can't stand being followed by other monsters! Anyway, I better head off. So much mail needs to be delivered. See you later."

She dashed off as if she was in a race, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Raguna has always known that she was someone who was passionate about her dreams and goals since she told him about her true intentions of being a teacher, despite her family's tradition. He does like doing farm work and grooming his animals, but he likes traveling into the dungeons to explore more of Trampoli that he has never seen before. The news of him defeating the huge monster in the Green Ruins were quite a buzz in the village and even Mist was impressed, never doubting of what he can do for a living for as long as she had known him.

Raguna looked down at the letter in his hand, wondering what was inside and whom it was from. He opened it and it read:

_Raguna,_

_I have found myself a Silver Wolf and a Woolie, but I do not know what to do to take care of it. Can you help me? Thanks._

_- Rena_

"Huh, so she managed to get those creatures on her own…" he muttered with a smile.

"Hey there, young man!" Erik called as he was crossing the bridge towards the house. "You're up early today."

Raguna smiled at his fellow farmer friend. "I should say the same to you."

Erik smiled. "Are you going to see Rena again? Mind if I come along?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you need to see her?"

"I have some fodder she ordered from me. I thought I could send them to her instead of her coming to get them for once," the male explained.

"Sure."

The two walked to the Church District and went to Rena's house that was next to the Rune Archives where Selphy lives. Raguna knocked on the door and then the door was open, showing blond haired Rena. Her green eyes twinkled by the sun's light and her hair was tied to a braid. She was wearing her pink shirt with a small white jacket over it. She had a matching pink skirt on with red shoes.

She said, "Ah, Raguna. Erik. How nice to see you guys come here. Come in."

The two boys gladly walked inside the house and then they followed her into the barn that was attached to her house. They saw the two creatures that Raguna heard from her letter. The Woolie was looking at them cutely and the Silver Wolf was looking at them with curiosity and determination to protect its owner. Rena patted the wolf and it panted, wagging its tail with happiness. Erik patted the Woolie.

"You have quite a taste for creatures, Rena," he said.

"Yeah, getting Fluffy was easy, but Silver was hard. I had to endure some stretches and cuts to get him."

"Yeah, Silver Wolves can be dangerous, so you have to be careful when you are near another, or worse, a pack," Raguna pointed out, looking at Silver.

Rena nodded. "I know. I had Selphy let me borrow some books on handling monsters, so I thought that you could give me some advice since you have some monsters of your own."

"Oh! I have the fodder you ordered, Rena," Erik spoke, giving the package to her.

The 17-year old female smiled, gladly taking it from him. "Thank you, Erik."

"Ok, I'm off."

Erik left and then Rena and Raguna sat on a square of hay that Rena bought from the farmer's market last week.

Raguna said, "Ok, you gave the monsters names."

Rena nodded.

"You got the fodder and hay you need."

"Also the supplies, but the thing I want to know is how many times you need to clean and wash them a day?"

Then Raguna smiled. "Well, you just need to brush them for one hour a day and wash them one day a week. That is all that you need to do. Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"I know that you need to take them outside on sunny days, but what about rainy days?"

"Don't let them out. They won't like it."

Rena nodded. "Ok, I get it all now. You know, I'm glad Mist got you to move here."

Raguna blinked at her. "Really? That's very nice to hear from you, Rena."

The blond female blushed, looking down at her feet. "Thanks."

Then Raguna realized that he forgot something, so he dug into his pocket to find what it was that he was looking for. He took out a Bird's Feather and gave it to her. Rena beamed, her eyes widened with delight.

"How did you get such a thing? You must have been through a lot to get this," she said.

"Well, I managed to kill a huge chicken down in the Green Ruins. Took me a lot of scratches and bruises to get it," the brunette boy said.

Rena looked at the feather before she looked at him. "Thank you, Raguna. I thought that I would never get myself one of these."

Raguna smiled. "Anytime. Anything you need you ask me."

"I will."

Woolie hopped on Raguna's lap and he smiled, patting it. It cooed with delight and cuddled on him. Rena smiled at that before she looked down at her feet. Her head shot up when she felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see that Raguna's hand was on hers. Her eyes met his and they could not stop gazing into each other's eyes, their cheeks burning with red. Woolie looked between them, not understanding what was going on.

"R-Raguna..." Rena spoke softly. "I... I..."

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, as if nothing else in the world mattered to them. It was also as if they were the only people left in the world. Then the two young people started to lean in, eyes slowly closing. Rena's heart was beating loudly and wildly, but Raguna's was like it was on fire.

As his eyes were half-way closed, Raguna whispered, "Rena... I love you..."

Rena could not say anything. In fact, she was unable to because her lips were captured by his soft, warm ones. Her eyes trembled and she did not know what to do. She let out a muffled gasp when his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Rena glanced to see Woolie looking at them curiously, wondering what Raguna was doing with its owner. Raguna finally pulled away and had his forehead pressed on hers.

"R-Raguna, I don't understand... Are you sure you want..." Rena paused, looking away.

"Yes, I do love you. You're kind and passionate on taking care of monsters. That's what I admire and love about you. I also love you... for who you are," the young man whispered.

Then he pressed his lips on hers again, and this time Rena closed her eyes and kissed him back. Their lips slowly moved together and Raguna put his hand on the back of her neck, his other arm still around her waist. Rena had her hands on his shoulders. Then they pulled away once more and then they stared into each other's eyes, enjoying their moment while they still could. It felt like an eternity to them, but it felt good to them.

Rena asked, "What do we do now?"

Raguna smiled. "How about I help you get your monsters feel comfortable with being in their new home?"

"I like that..." the girl said with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^ If you want a sequel, let me know ^^**


End file.
